Love Is War
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Kisah perjuangan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura. Mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha. Sabar dalam menghadapi cobaan Yamanaka Ino sang sahabat. Bertarung dengan Uzumaki Naruto karena cinta. Mind to RnR?


**Love Is War!**

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated** : **T**

**Genre** : Humor, Romance.

**Author** : Naoya Yuuki

**Summary :**

_Kisah tentang perjuangan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura. Mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam misi cinta. Sabar dalam menghadapi cobaan Yamanaka Ino sang sahabat. Bertarung dengan Uzumaki Naruto karena cinta. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan!_

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan (mungkin), Yaoi hint, misstypo's, cerita gak jelas, bahasa tidak baku (Bagi Anda pecinta bahasa baku segera klik tombol '_back__'_), summary dan cerita tidak sejalan, Out Of Character, AU.

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo, halo. Nama gue Haruno Sakura. Gue gadis kalem nan tomboy yang punya kekuatan lebih dari raksasa. Punya kelebihan didalam bidang olahraga. Penampilan gue gak buruk, ke sekolah selalu mengenakan seragam sekolah! Jelas donk, masa seragam kedokteran? Hahaha.

Ok. Gue cewek berkacamata merah muda, berambut merah muda, alis merah muda, dan untungnya mata gue gak ikut-ikutan merah muda. Ingat! Merah muda itu bukan warna favorite gue, merah muda yang ada didiri gue itu berdasarkan keturunan dari emak gue. Haha.

Oh ya, gue punya seseorang yang gue suka. Dan ini rahasia antara Loe & Gue. Ok? Gue suka sama Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok cool yang diam-diam ternyata pecinta barang-barang cute! Percaya gak loe? Nggak percaya ya? Perlu bukti? Ok!

Kemarin dia sama Uzumaki Naruto cowok pecinta ramen di kelas gue, jalan-jalan ke toko boneka! Dan loe tau gak? Mereka keluar dengan Uchiha Sasuke membawa kantong besar penuh boneka kucing! Si Ramen cuma bisa manyun aja dia. Dan kalau loe mau tau kenapa gue bisa tau ini semua, loe harus bertanya sama Yamanaka Ino, sahabat gue.

Yamanaka Ino itu juga suka Sasuke Uchiha, itu yang buat gue nggak srek jalan bareng sahabat gue sendiri. Dia sering curhat ke gue tentang si Sasuke, yang buat dada gue nyesek. Sumpah. Nyesek bener deh. Dia juga pernah cerita ke gue kalau sebenarnya dia udah pernah bilang suka sama si Sasuke. Padahal mereka baru aja kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu semenjak kita masuk SMA, nah gue sama Sasuke? Gue udah lama kenal. Hanya saja gue gak berani bilang 'gue suka loe Sas, loe terima ya. Jangan sampe buat hati cewek sesak karena loe tolak.' kesannya maksa bangetkan?

Padahal si Ino bilangnya gitu, cuma Sasukenya aja belum respon. Habisnya tu anak selalu pasang earphone, sampe-sampe temen gue nyangka kalau doi itu budek. Bukan hanya Ino yang curhat ke gue, bahkan Si Ramen juga curhat ke gue, sampe buat gue jantungan. Yang buat gue jantungan itu, dia curhat tentang rasa cintanya ke seseorang yang dianggap nggak banget sama orang-orang sekitar. Ok, dia curhat ke gue kalau dia suka Sasuke Uchiha. Oh ya ampun. Sas, loe laku banget ya? Nggak dikalangan cewek, cowokpun ada yang suka loe. Bertambah deh saingan cinta gue!

Walaupun begitu, gue tetap diamin aja dulu perasaan gue ke Sasuke. Karena gue dalam masa uji coba, yah biasa. Uji coba dalam masalah nilai, nilai gue anjlok. Gara-gara gue sering galau di kelas & melamun gak jelas di ruang BePe, plus gue molor gak ketolongan di toilet, parahnya tu toilet ke sumbat tisue. (?)

Yah, gue memang lebay. Gue tau dan bangga dengan itu. Haha. Sekarang gue lagi duduk natap punggung elok Sasuke Uchiha. Tu cowok, keren banget ya? Walaupun gue lihatnya hanya punggungnya doang.

Mata gue gak berkedip sedetikpun saking terpananya gue sama tu cowok, sampe-sampe sahabat baik gue Ino nyenggol bahu gue.

"Sak, loe lagi ngapain? Serius amat." si Ino gak natap gue, dia natap punggungnya Sasuke. Gue tau itu karena gue lirik dia sekilas sebelum beralih pandang ke arah Naruto, yang akhirnya gue beralih ke ponsel gue yang ada diatas meja.

Gue buka ponsel gue. "Gue lagi FB-an, mau ikutan?" tanya gue ke Ino yang pandangannya gak lepas dari tu cowok.

Ino gelengin kepalanya pelan, gue manyun. "Sak, loe mau gak bantuin gue?" sekarang dia malah duduk disamping gue sambil natap gue penuh arti banget.

"Bantuin apa?" gue masih manyun, merasa ilfil sahabat gue malah dorong mulut manyun gue pake buku tebal didekatnya. Mulut gue akhirnya kembali normal. "Nyante In," desis gue pelan layaknya ular.

Ino megang tangan kanan gue mukanya memancarkan aura serius. "Sak, bantuin gue untuk kencan besok ya?" gue natap dia horor, kencan katanya.

Sori ya Ino, gue gak bisa bantuin loe kalau temen kencan loe tu Sasuke, secara gue tu juga suka sama Sasuke. Maaf banget ya Ino, untuk kali ini gue gak bisa bantu loe. Cinta gue butuh perjuangan lebih. Gue cewek tomboy yang gak pernah laku ini, tetap mempertahankan rasa suka gue ke Sasuke. Selebay apapun gue di cap. Gue gak akan nyerahin Sasuke ke loe, meskipun loe itu sahabat baik gue.

"Ok, gue bakal bantu loe In," loh? Kok yang keluar dari mulut gue malah kalimat itu sih? Guekan suka Sasuke. Hiks.

"Bener Sak? Ok! Minggu besok gue bakal kencan bareng Sasuke! Asik bener 'kan?" yah, dia seneng banget. Ternyata benar Sasuke. Sesak deh gue, tapi untuk sahabat gue, gue bantuin deh. Tapi gue gak akan pernah restuin hubungan loe dengan Sasuke. Never! Never! Gue udah cinta mati ama tu cowok dari SD.

"Ya. Asal loe senang, gue bahagia aja deh." dalam hati gue nangis darah, sampe banjir nih hati. Gue lebay deh.

"Sak, gue mau loe juga ikut kencan bareng gue." buset nih anak, gak salah denger kan gue? Kesempatan. Kesempatan. Gue bisa dekat Sasuke nih.

"Bener?" respon gue singkat meyakinkan, padahal mau.

"Iya, gue mau loe ikut kencan bareng gue. Tapi, loe harus jaga radius dari gue sama dia ok?" Ino senyum cerah, gue cemberut. Yah, itu mah sama aja gue stalkerin loe pada.

"Yah, mirip stalker dong gue." gue lepas tangan Ino yang dari tadi masih pegang tangan kanan gue.

Ino manyun. "Loe kan memang stalker Sak." kemudian ekspresi Ino berubah berbunga-bunga.

"Jahat bener loe In." respon gue gak terima.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mandang kearah gue & Ino. "Hn? Kalian berdua," panggil doi.

Sontak gue & Ino natap tu cowok, Ino dengan muka merahnya. Gue dengan tampang menahan rona. "Ada apa?" tanya gue ke tu cowok.

"Lihat Naruto gak?" tanya Sasuke ke kita berdua, yang buat bulu kuduk gue berdiri. Naruto kan…

Ino cuma geleng-geleng sambil terpana, sedangkan gue sweatdroped ditempat. Gimana nggak, Naruto ada di kelas lagi molor di meja guru, tapi Sasuke gak lihat? Sesalah apakah mata Sasuke?

"Rrr... Sas, loe cari Naruto?" tanya gue balik. Sasuke ngangguk mantap. "Yang lagi molor itu siapa?" gue nunjuk si Ramen alias Naruto yang lagi mimpi indah di meja guru.

"Ah, thanks ya. Sakura." Sasuke senyum kearah gue, sumpah gue meleleh. Untung aja Ino udah meleleh duluan. (?) Gue cuma bisa terpana dengan senyumannya Sasuke. Ah, seandainya yang kencan bareng Sasuke minggu besok itu gue, mungkin gue udah sakit-sakitan sekarang. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Ino cubit pipi gue dengan gemes, gue noleh ke Ino. "Ada apa sih?" tanya gue ke Ino.

"Loe kenapa sih? Muka merah gitu? Sakit loe Sak?" tanya Ino khawatir. Yah, gue seneng Ino perhatian sama gue gini. "Sak, gue mau bongkar satu rahasia nih." Ino perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gue. "Sasuke kemarin bilang sayang ke gue!" Ah, Ino maksud loe apaan sih? Loe mau gue mati ditempat gitu? Nyesek bener. Sebelum sempat gue respon bisikan Ino, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Bel pelajaran siangpun dimulai.

_-Skip time-_

_Sakura's Bedroom_

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan ya? Sekarang gue udah di dalam rumah, tepatnya di dalam kamar kesayangan gue. Kamar gue gak begitu rapi, buku-buku pelajaran berserakan di lantai, sementara novel dan komik-komik tertata rapi di rak buku. Gue bukannya anak yang gak sayang buku-buku pelajaran, gue malah cinta mati sama buku-buku pelajaran. Sampe-sampe gue baca tu buku dari pagi sampe pagi lagi. Lebay deh gue.

Gue mulai ritual gue, yaitu baca buku Kimia. Gue mau buat senyawa yang bisa buat seseorang tertarik jika pandang gue. Tapi, gue bukan orang yang selicik itu kok. Gue gak mau orang-orang jadi suka gue, jadi Sasuke gue gak punya jalan buat suka gue. Sasuke, kalau gue ingat-ingat lagi. Banyak juga ya yang suka sama loe? Tapi, hanya satu orang yang udah cinta mati sama loe Sasuke, yaitu gue. Ponsel gue bergetar, dan melantunkan lagunya _Hatsune Miku_ (Hatsune Miku © Yamaha Corp.) yang judulnya _Love Is War_. Gue sambar tu ponsel, trus gue lihat kelayarnya. _Ino Yamanaka_.

Ino ternyata, gue angkat gak ya? Kasian kalau gak diangkat, angkat aja ah. Tapi, Ino kan berat? Ah kacau deh gue. Akhirnya gue ngeklik tombol hijau di ponsel gue.

"Halo?" gue memulai komunikasi.

"Sakura... gue, cuma mau bilang met malming ya. Besok hari Minggu, jangan lupa janji loe." Ino langsung nutup sambungannya. Gue sweatdroped. Ni anak benar-benar ya? Pamer mulu kerjanya ah. Gue gak mau hari ini cepat berakhir! Gue gak mau tidur deh. Tapi nihil, mata gue malah terpejam. Gue tidur deh. Zzzzzz…

_**Sunday**_

Sinar kuning nyenterin mata gue, buat gue bangun dan sadar dari alam mimpi gue. Sudah pagi ternyata, saatnya gue harus nahan rasa perih didada. Cinta butuh perjuangan, tapi gue gak berjuang buat dapatin dia. Gue cuma berharap, tapi yang dapat malah Ino yang berjuang. Gue bangkit dari tempat tidur gue dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Selepas mandi, gue langsung berpakaian normal, gue gak mau pake baju seksi, bukan tipe gue. Lagian yang kencan kan bukan gue. Sehabis berpakaian gue langsung kebawah buat nyantap sarapan gue yang berupa roti tawar bergizi seimbang.

"Kenapa loe Sakura?" tanya kakak gue, Sasori.

"Gue mau pergi bareng sahabat gue, Ri." balas gue gak sopan banget.

"Oh, si pirang ya?"

"Iye." gue manyun.

"Trus kenapa loe gak semangat gitu Sakura?" kakak gue natap gue iba. Gue cuma bisa mendesis pelan kayak ular.

"Gue cemburu." trus gue melesat keluar rumah tanpa pamitan lagi sama tu Kakak. Sekarang, gue lagi nungguin si Ino di taman. Dia lama banget sih, dan kebetulan gue natap Naruto lagi lewat bareng Sasuke. Gue sapa aja deh mereka dari pada gue diem, bengong sendiri.

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke!" gue lambaiin tangan gue, Naruto lirik kearah gue, disusul Sasuke yang juga ikut lirik gue, buat dada gue panas muka gue berdebar-debar. Gak kebalik tuh?

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto ke gue, yang mulai berjalan kearah gue bareng Sasuke.

Gue tatap Naruto dari atas sampe kebawah, wih. Hari ini dia keren bener. Ada apa yak?

"Tumben," gue natap Naruto tepat dimatanya, gue minta penjelasan kenapa dia keren bener hari ini. Yang ditatap malah noleh ke Sasuke. Gue berdehem cari perhatian tu cowok.

"Ah, sori ya Sakura, gue sama Sasuke mau ke bioskop." ucapnya.

Gue mematung sejenak. Lalu gue tanya ke Sasuke. "Bukannya loe ada kencan ya sama Ino?" yang ditanya, ngangguk. Tapi kemudian dia deketein bibirnya ketelinga gue. "Gue gak jadi kencan sama Ino."

Gue menaikkan sebelah alis gue, "Kenapa?" tanya gue kemudian.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya gue..." Sasuke tatap Naruto yang lagi ngupil sambil mangut-mangut. "Gue..."

"Gue apa?" gue mulai gak sabaran dengan kalimat ngegantung dari Sasuke.

"Gue ini gay." ucapnya polos tanpa dosa, buat gue kaget setengah hidup. Lalu, rasa suka gue hilang seketika ke tu cowok.

"Sasuke, gue gak percaya!" Gue berontak. Masa Sasuke _**the perfect guy**_, adalah seorang maho? Yang bener aja deh? Gue sakit jantung. Beneran deh. Mungkin Ino sekarang udah koma ya? _Poor_ Ino, tenang Ino. Sesama hati yang tersakiti mari kita menjadi Yuri, _hell no_. Gue mah, gak mau. Gue tinggalin tuh, dua cowok maho. Trus gue lari menuju rumah sahabat gue Yamanaka Ino. Gue dobrak pintu depannya, gue masuk kamar Ino dengan gaya lebay gue.

"Ino? Loe gapapa 'kan?" gue natap Ino yang lagi duduk dipojokan. Gue berani sumpah, tu anak pasti hancur banget hatinya. "Ino, gue tau perasaan loe." gue mendekat kearah Ino.

Gue senggol pundaknya dikit, dia berbalik natap gue dengan mata merah berlinang air mata. "Loe nangis?"

"Nggak, gue habis ngupas bawang." jawabnya enteng.

"Eh?" gue sweatdroped. "Ino, hati loe sakit gak?"

"Sakit kenapa?"

"Loe udah tau belum?"

"Tau apa?"

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia maho..."

"Oh..." jeda sesaat, lalu…

"UAAAPAAAAAAAA?"

"Sakit hati kan loe No?" tanya gue ke Ino yang tengah membatu. "Ino?"

Ino sadar dari kebatuannya lalu dia natap gue. "Gue dukung itu!" Ino ngambil kamera yang terletak di mejanya lalu berdiri menatap gue. "Sak, gue mau foto mereka. Loe ikut?"

"Ah? L-loe fujoshi Ino?"

**Owari**.

Tada, aneh kan?

anyway, Review please?


End file.
